


Show me what you're hiding

by crimsoxcore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (some) Canon Dialogue, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Fear of Discovery, I Tried, Inner Dialogue, Lies, M/M, Not A Fix-It, POV First Person, POV Saihara Shuichi, Questioning, Saihara is onto something, Secrets, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: "Show me what you're hiding, Kokichi. I'm a detective, so I'm surprisingly not as gullible as the others."





	Show me what you're hiding

_I’m Saihara Shuichi, the ultimate detective. Because of me, murders have been solved. For better or worse, anyway. People who would have otherwise been proven guilty have been saved. However, people have also been put to death because of me. Their glares have been burned into my memory, and now I spend a lot of time staring at the floor. My talent is a double edge sword, I suppose. However, even I have my limits. It’s name is Ouma Kokichi._

_Kokichi Ouma was a mystery I was never going to solve._

I'm honestly not sure what it is I was trying to accomplish, earlier. Then again, when a detective is left alone with a compulsive liar, I guess I can't help it. It's my  _talent_ after all. It's an unpleasant feeling though, that I may never get anywhere with him.

"So, Saihara-chan~" He singsonged, sitting on a bench in an odd position. He was kneeling on one knee atop the bench, while the other was just loosely dangling off the side.  _I can't imagine how that could be comfortable._ "It's a pretty bold move, you know... you going all out of your way to talk to me."

"Well, what of it?" I asked. "I highly doubt you'd try anything, not in an open place like this."  
  
He frowned. "Aw, what do you mean by trying anything?" He pretended to wipe away a tear. "Does the great detective Saihara-chan... suspect I would pull something on him? What did I ever do to make you believe such a thing... boohoo..."

I frowned. "I never said you would. It was just an example, I suppose. However, in this place, you shouldn't let your guard down so easily."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Ouma slurred. "Is this because I'm the leader of a secret, evil organization? Good call, I wouldn't have expected any less out of you."

 "R-right," I stuttered. "The thing is, I've never heard of this so-called organization. Sure, you talk about it a lot but... how can I confirm that it's not another one of your lies?"

As sad as it may sound, it’s difficult for me to take some things Kokichi says seriously. He lies so much that his words almost immediately seem to be lies by default. This is a little worrisome, I guess... what if there’s something serious going on, but he can’t talk about it because no one would believe him?

"Hey! It's actually really impressive!" He protested. "It's got over 1,000 members!"

"Sure..."  
  
"Not you're best move, Saihara-chan. Getting on the ultimate supreme leader's bad side," He laughed. "Don't look so frightened. I'm not mad at you, it's a lie! I've already told you I'm a liar. But I'm telling the truth when I talk about my agency!!"

"That's a contradiction, Ouma," I said, grinning. "You told me you were being truthful about something and called yourself a liar all in the same breath."

He held his chin up a little higher. "My my my, you never fail to amuse me, Saihara-chan. This could go on for a while, and it'd be an obvious lie if I said I was bored."

I just proved him wrong, yet now he's claiming to be amused? Sometimes I get dizzy when I'm talking to Kokichi. I almost forget how words work.

"Bored? If you're an ultimate supreme leader of a so-called evil organization, I find it surprising how easily you grow bored," I retorted. Maybe I went a tad too far on that one.

I wasn't saying that with intentions of upsetting him, of course. He bragged about this organization a lot and made sure I knew about it. However, he says a lot of things, often dismissing them as lies. It's hard to believe anything he says at this point.

I guess I was expecting crocodile tears or something like that. Instead, he grinned a sly grin. "Ooh, I see. Well, if you're questioning my legitimacy as an ultimate supreme leader, perhaps I'll question your legitimacy as an ultimate detective." 

 "Go ahead, try me Ouma."   
  
Why'd I phrase it like that? Nothing good is going to come out of challenging this boy. It's too late now, though.

He pretended to consider the next thing he would ask me for a couple seconds, but I got a strange feeling it was an act. As if it was something he already wanted to ask me for a while or something.

"Well, if you're such a great detective, what have you managed to 'detect' about me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"An easy one. If anyone is likely to see through my lies,  it'd be you, Shuichi. Though, I understand if you can't... I've had a lot of practice and experience with this. I'm a great liar, you know. Maybe I have managed to use lies that go right over the great detective Shuichi's head! Nishishi~" 

"Well, you're definitely hiding something," I answered. "It's something big, too. You don't lie just for the sake of lying. You're trying to maintain something, whther that be a status, some sort of feelings... maybe even fear. Though I'm not an expert, and I don't know you very well. So this is all just a guess..."

Perhaps he wasn’t expecting me to be so direct with his answer.  
  
Kokichi blinked in surprise. He was silent for a second as if he'd run out of lies to cover it up. This led me to the conclusion that my theory was probably correct, but it was very vague. I knew he had something to hide or something he didn't want the other's to know. The clown-like liar persona was a mask he wore to cover it up. But I just couldn't figure out what it was he was covering.   
  
He did a good job at it, I guess.

For some reason, I decided to press further. "So then, tell me, Ouma Kokichi. What is it?"

He gritted his teeth in frusteration. "Sorry Saihara-chan, but your theory isn't true. Nice guess though!"   
  
"Show me what you're hiding, Kokichi. I'm a detective, so I'm surprisingly not as gullible as the others," I tried. "What is it? What could be so bad that you always try to lie your way out of it?”  
  
"Oh no! I didn't realize how badly I had to go... to the bathroom!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Sorry Shuichi, but I gotta cut our chat short. Talk to you later!" He called out, as he went running off, towards his dorm room. 

I figured he didn't want me following him, so I didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> drinking game: take a shot every time Kokichi calls himself a liar, or declares 'it's a lie.' 
> 
> I'm joking please don't do this. You'll pass out.


End file.
